johnlock part one
by IreneAshlynHerondaledafangirl
Summary: well this is set after sherlocks death.. its been 2 years and john is going to kill himself but sherlock intervernes... i suck at summaries but i'll update it later, i promise!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 lost in time

It's been two years…. Since he… d…d… I can't, thought John. "I can't admit it." Two years gone by and he still couldn't admit it out loud. He refused to acknowledge it, childishly thinking that if he didn't think about it, it wouldn't come true. Stupid, right? Truth was, John didn't care. He didn't care whether he lived or died, as the reason for his living was already gone, lost, lost faraway in the backyard of time. The hand that he once used to hold while running, jumping off walls and chasing criminals at all hours had slipped away from his hand. The hand of Sherlock Holmes.

"So why should I live?" "He is gone forever. What am I supposed to do now? Move on? But how?" Millions of questions clouded in his mind, none of which he had the answer to. Feeling tired and exhausted, he looked out of his bedroom window. The night was dark and black, the moon hidden behind the dark clouds. There was a deathly calm silence all around. No sound of taxis rushing past, or footsteps pounding on the pavement. The night reminded him of his current state. Lost in the darkness, all alone, with no light to guide him. No purpose for him.

"I should just do it" he thought. "no more wasting time, ending this huge pain for once and for all." Feeling a bit more courageous, he stood up and took his pistol from his drawer. It was a stiff from not using it for years at a stretch, and he found its weight a bit unfamiliar. Putting on his coat, he silently walked downstairs and out of the house.

He just kept walking on, emotionlessly, with no particular destination in his mind.  
Soon his feet stopped and he looked around, wondering where he was. He sucked in a deep breath, all his emotions coming all at once. It was an alleyway. The very same alley through which he and Sherlock had run together on his very first case, a study in pink. All the memories of Sherlock and this case came rushing back like a torrent of water and John collapsed to his knees, sobbing brokenheartedly. "please come back Sherlock, for me. Please… just one more miracle.. please….." he rasped, looking at the night sky as he spoke, praying to whichever god was out there. If only he knew, someone in the shadows was watching him silently, someone about to make a comeback very soon…

Okkkaaayyy, not much of a cliffhanger but still one! Please tell me if you liked it! ie: please review! - IreneAshlynn


	2. Chapter 2

hola people! Okay so I got a review and I was excited so…. Here goes the next chapther of my johnlock fic! Hope you like it, please read and… REVIEW! THE REVIEW BUTTON LOVES YOU, SO PRESS IT!  
_

Chapter 2: An astonishing tale

Sherlock

At last…. Home….. after 2 years… of solitude and pain I'm back. Now I can go, go back to my old life, my true life. To John…. I wonder… well, it has been two years I suppose. He might have moved on, got a girlfriend, maybe even married… the thought of John marrying another woman irritated me, angered me even. It was a strange feeling, like a knot in my stomach and a hole in my chest, which I couldn't ignore…. John… I sighed, as a thousand memories came up to the surface of my mind. I missed John, I missed our chases, our arguments on who would buy the milk and why couldn't I clean up the flat, the way he cared for me, through simple, yet meaningful gestures. The way he was so brave and intelligent, not once caring for his life when he found out that some friend of his was in danger…. particularly Sherlock.

It was strange, this new feeling he had begun to have for John… Sherlock Holmes wasn't used to caring for anyone, much less a friend. But the thought of John hurt, sad, in pain, dead… Sherlock couldn't stand it. He stopped walking and looked around in surprise. Was he really meaning to come here? He remembered this place like yesterday… the first case John had accompanied him on, and certainly not his last. He heard a soft sound behind him, like someone's footsteps, a particular someone's footsteps…. No… what would John be doing here in the middle of the night at 3.00? Sherlock moved to the shadows, curious to see whether it was John, and if it was what was he doing here?

He was right, as usual. It was John. He came to a standstill right in front of him, but didn't see him, as Sherlock was well concealed in the shadows. He sucked in a deep breath and looked around wildly. Sherlock took a quick look at him. His face was pale and pained, probably from the memories that were playing in his head, he was holding his pistol in his hands, but his hands were shaking. From not using the pistol for a long time, his hold was not so perfect. He had lost quite a few pounds, and hadn't eaten anything, most probably.

But why does he have a pistol in his hand right now…. He couldn't possibly.. Sherlock was shocked. No, John was NOT going to kill himself, not now, not ever. Suddenly, John fell on his knees and started sobbing. "please come back Sherlock, for me. Please… just one more miracle.. please….." John rasped, looking at the night sky as he spoke. Sherlock felt a great pain in his chest then, as if someone had snipped his heart in two. John crying? No…. he wouldn't let that happen. "wait for me, my blogger, I WILL come, for where would this detective be without his blogger?" Sherlock thought determinedly.  
_

Okay…. So in the next chapter, they WILL meet, I PROMISE you… just wait and watch them suffer for now… hehehehe.. evil….. don't worry, fluff will come soon! Till then, please here this plea

Review button: I l..love y..y..you, so please p…p..press m… mee…?

Awwww isn't he cut? Press him will you? I swear I didn't make him say that.. he reallyyy loves you, DON'T YOU review?

Review button: Y..ye…yes…

See that? NOW DO IT. no pressure!  
- IreneAshlynn


	3. Chapter 3

Finally Happy

Okay, I KNOW, I HAVE been a COMPLETE BEACHY PERSON ALL THIS TIME after you peeps gave me those awesome reviews.. and I'm sorry. Really. Very. Sorry. Its just tha I had a whole lot of things going on, and with no new inspiration… well.. it was very hard. So here it is- the final chapter of this johnlock fic. Fluffy, you can say. One more thing. *whips out twin blades and points them at review button* say it. out loud, review. Say it (got the reference?!) (no?.. well, okay… got it now?!)

Review button: People, do you REALLY think that this insane, abnormal crazy and dysfunctional girl owns sherlock? Her own heart is heartbroken, she can't break us, can she?

Me: oh, so I can't, right? *grins jeff grin* reeaaalllyyyy review? I can't? welllll, pop goes the weasel…

Review : *gulps* well people, r r read o o onn…. *moves back*

_IreneAshlynn

Chapter three: Finally Happy

Sherlock POV

My mind never stopped. Never. But the minute I saw john pick up the pistol and flick its safety off, it did. My heart skipped a bit. No. no. this could not happen. "STOP, JOHN! DON'T YOU DARE MAKE ONE MOVEMENT. SEAR IT ON ME!" I screamed, my mind finally starting and I sprang forward, knocking the pistol out of his hands. John was shocked and because of this, we both fell on top of each other. He looked up, and I heard a sudden gasp of surprise escape from his lips. His eyes were wide with shock, and his face seemed like a screen through which a thousand emotions were passing. Fear. Shock. Surprise. Alarm. Disbelief. Dazedness. And the last of all, anger. The astonishment and utter disbelief in his wide eyes crumbled in the face of fiery hot anger, and his jaw ground out, eyes narrowed, he punched me hard. The force was hard enough to make me fall back on the ground beside him, bewildered for the first time in my life.

"Sherlock Holmes, do you think of me as a puppet? A game control to be manipulated according to your wishes? Am I NOT a human being? Are you not one too? oh, who am I asking? You think no one cares for you, that you were born to be alone and will do as you please, not once caring what others think. Fine, I know that you are the smartest devil on earth. Your deductions are NEVER wrong. But you know what, Sherlock? One of your deductions is wrong. Very wrong, actually. You assume, no, you KNOW no one gives a dead rats ass for you. But you are, infact WRONG. If people didn't care for you, would Mycroft be moping right now? Would Mrs. Hudson be sobbing? Would Ophelia be screaming in anger and hurt, would the irregulars be crying right now? Would not Greg have thrown a party at your going? Tell me, the way you have treated Mycroft and Greg, you'd expect them to dance around in happiness singing Hallelujah now. Ophelia and the irregulars would be moving on with their lives. With the rackets you create at home, I think Mrs. Hudson should be throwing parties instead of funerals after your death. Tell me what you think, Sherlock WRONG Holmes?" John asked, breathing heavily at the end of his rant.

I was shocked, to say the least. And utterly flabbergasted, but I managed to say, " Mycroft is my brother, he HAS to keep such relations and so he'll be fine. Greg needs me for solving cases. We pay Mrs. Hudson rent. Ophelia's family, and the irregulars are her friends. Like Mycroft, they'll be fine" I said emotionlessly. John looked broken. "And what about me, Sherlock? Do I not mean anything to you? Just a tool to use perhaps, I suppose." Those words, and the face that accompanied them, completely and utterly broke my non-existent heart. I scrambled forward, stumbling like a newborn child trying to walk and said, "No John, you are not just a tool. You are my friend, the only friend I've ever had. You've stood by me always, not caring for the world and its opinions on me. You are my blogger. And what would a detective be without his blogger?"

John's eyes shone with unshed tears and newfound hope. "Then why, Sherlock? Why do you do such things?" "Because I have never loved, much less hoped to be reciprocated in this emotion." It is entirely new and unrecognizable for me. John's eyes widened at this new confession. I continued, "I had to fake my death to fool Moriarty. And I had to leave to kill his fellow mates."

"You mean you do.. l.. . ?"John asked, eyes widened. I smiled. "yes, my blogger. I do." Nothing more was to be said. Things that were said were not said by words, but by our hearts and our touches. I stepped forward and kissed him, wrapping my arms around him. If love was a dangerous chemical reaction of various pheromones and hormones in our body and brsain which led us to believing in our affection for someone, I'd say that as far as dangerous reactions go, this one was the best and the worst. A complete oxymoron and paradox.

John POV

If people were figures of speech, I'd be a simile and Sherlock would be a paradox and our love would be irony.

Well, howwie wasie it? ya like? If you do/don't revie's (review button's new nickname)here to speak up

Revie: i… I … l..oo….love you… *looks at me* *I glare and prod him with an iron poker* OW! Yes, yes I love you so please kill me, i..i.. press me! And write! Write please!

Well, folks, ya heard him. *blows air on fingernails* do it. click on revie, he loves YOU!

-IreneAshlynn (if you're wondering, its not my real name, I'm Indian) toddles then! Until next time!  
_


End file.
